The world we thought we knew
by ThatGuyYouWishYouKnew
Summary: Two very unique characters will meet and will try to unfold what fate has in store for them.(sounds corny doesn't it?)
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

**I'm sorry it took so long to update it but I was feeling lazy and realized that my intro wasn't as good as I thought it was until I read it afterwards. Anyway here is the remake of the intro and please review if you like it also I am open for discussion if you have ideas for the story just so long as it doesn't screw with anything I have planned later and I will let you know if it will or not so let me finish up this rambling and let you read the story. (I do not much care for re-typing it every chapter so here is mine "I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I DID THE ANIME WOULD HAVE MUCH MORE GOOD HUMOR!") **

**Also I will have changed certain things and make them more realistic and somewhat my own creation.**

** Ch. 1**

** Unexpected**

Nothing in this world ever happens for no reason for even if there is an Arceous or not it is simply the way the world works, no matter how insignificant the action may be so lets see how things play out for a certain boy and pokemon.

We see a boy looking to be somewhere around 17 years old laying on the ground of a forest with his head resting on a log. The sky is clear and the wind is all that can be heard, a perfect day to just relax and this young man intends to do just that. This young man was sporting a rather large black beret. Also a black long-sleeved shirt and worn out blue jeans. He has a very frail looking body and pale color to his skin. "Sigh" he opens his eyes "Why can't I just go to sleep?" For such a small young man his face seemed emotionless. He silently reached for his belt and grabbed a small red and white ball and stared at it. "Who would've guessed." The item in his hand was a Poke-Ball and this one had a large scratch in it. It seemed like he was in a horrible mood. He raised his arm to block the sunlight "Perhaps today would be a good day to visit mom." Soon after talking to himself he got up and started walking to the nearest town.

Meanwhile somewhere else

"BACKOFF!" yelled a very pissed looking pokemon. A green haired creature was surrounded by a group of trainers with vicious looking pokemon. Although they were clearly at an advantage they still looked unsure, and slightly scared of this woman. Her facial expressions were terrifying for she looked like if they took one more step closer she would rip their heads off. "I SAID BACKOFF!" she yelled again but this time with glowing eyes, which intimidated them even more but not because of the knowledge of her psychic powers. But her eyes were glowing black along with her hands, she was using shadow ball. Then one man walked up to her despite her warnings with an awfully smug grin on his face "I am sorry but you are just too rare to let go, but how about this we will let you have the weekends to do whatever you want and the rest of the time you will belong to us, that is if you come willingly" this one man showed no fear in fact he almost looked innocent….. almost. She then pointed her hand toward him his eyes opened wide and his cockiness looked as if it was bitchslaped off his face "Nice bluff, but we all know if a pokemon were to attack a human they would be hunted by the police." He said with a dead serious look. Then there was a long silence untill she turned and looked at them all and the boy regained his smirk knowing that he won "Then let them come." They were all speechless, for this was not in the plan. Suddenly a bright light shined from her body temporarily blinding everyone surrounding her. "YAHH!" She screamed as she launched her shadow balls at each one of the pokemon along with the humans. "AHHH!" screams, groans, and grunts were heard as each shot hit their mark. "I'll get you back you bitch." He said just before passing out. Then another long silence she then smirked "Take that smartass." She finally shown her own smirk while she decided to dig through their bags to look for supplies '_GROWL'_…. But mostly she was just hungry.

Back with the frail boy

The sun was setting as the small boy sat infront of a broken stone with writing on it that said

Here lies a loving mother

And a beautiful wife

RIP Savanah Niven

The boy still had his expressionless face "Hello mother"

_Flashback_

The sweet smell of pancakes was filling the room and a fully dressed man was sitting at the table sipping from a coffee mug when he spotted you "Well look who's up" said the man. He reached for you and tossed you up on his lap "Did the smell of your mothers cooking wake you up?" the small boy was nodding his head happily "Well hold on just a bit and it will be ready in a jiffy" she giggled and smiled at him. Then the dad put him back on the floor and asked "Hey kiddo think you could go get my shoes for me?" He nodded again "Yes dad" then he took off for his parents room across the house. The small boy was looking in the closet but couldn't find them so he turned looking around the room and found them by the foot of the bed when he heard a loud crash _'glass shattering'_ "AHHHH!" the mother screamed "SAVANAH!" yelled the father. Soon after a loud bang along with splintering wood could be heard "YOU BAST-!" howled the large man before being knocked out and slamming onto the floor. "DAD!" the child cried standing by the front door in the hall as he saw his father on the floor. The three men see the him when one spoke up "There's the little brat." Then another started "I'll get him." This spooked him into a sprint out into the yard and deep in the woods with one in pursuit. "You can't get away you little –ack" said the man as he was bitten on the arm by a Mightyena for disturbing his sleep. "Let go you mutt!" yelled the man seeing the boy was getting away. The boy was still running while breathing at a rapid pace until he tripped on something and was about to fall on something red then _'BOOM'_

_ End of Flashback_

He quicklyjumped to his feet after hearing a noise when he saw the source was a man with a gun and something seemed familiar about him "Finally I found you ya brat"

Back over with the Gardevoir

She was just finishing up eating what she snagged from their bags and while she was at it she decided to take a few things from them seeing as she was going to be hunted down anyway the backpack she was digging through had an assortment of items like potions, rope, rations, a small tent, sleeping bag, and … "ugh … pokeballs." She stated and started throwing them behind her when she heard one click and absorb something "Huh?" she looked and saw one with a red light on and was shaking then stopped. She walked up and carefully picked it up and pressed the button when it opened and her mouth dropped seeing that it caught a human "But… I thought…" soon a huge smile creped onto her face and she started stuffing the empty balls back into the bag and threw the bag on her back. "This is gonna be hilarious" she giggled like a child.

**Thanks for reading everyone and also remember reviews are much appreciated. This is a remake of the intro and I'm hoping that you all like it more this way. Also I added more to the story wanting to add more to character development.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and this is the first real update I have ever done other than the remake of the first chapter and I am hoping it will reel in more readers and hopefully a first review also this surprised me most of the people who have read my first chapter are in canada I kinda thought that was neat. Anyway I do not own any rights to pokemon this is just a story. Also I would like a girls point of view to see if I am doing good enough because I am a straight male and I stepping out of my comfort zone with character development of a female .. just a request.**

** Ch. 2**

** One hell of a meeting**

For a while now the young Gardevoir has been giggling and laughing her head off while walking through the woods. Until she heard something _BANG _"What the hell was that?" the very distant noise very effectively scaring the living mess outof her. She thought it would be best to avoid it….. but realized she would be able to execute her plan sooner if she meets up with a human now…. She starts pacing back and forth in thought "It's the perfect chance …. But it's obviously dangerous….SHIT!" she was arguing with herself. Then soon stopped looking in the direction the sound came from. "Maybe if I am careful" she said to herself and slowly made her way to it. She was grinning almost from ear to ear.

? pov

"I have given you too warning shots," the deranged man points his pistol at the young mans head and continues, "You wont get another." The boy just gives him an indifferent stare which only pissed him off. "Must I tell you again? …. Fine come with me and I won't kill you…. For now." There is nothing but silence for a few seconds until the boy finally spoke "Who are you?" he asked looking confused showing emotion for once "DON'T ACT INOCCENT YOU FREAK!" he yelled with a slight rasp in his voice. The man tried to calm down "Don't think you can trick me. I know you remember me!" he smiled then said your name "Chris" you just squint at him "So what now? You murdered my parents, innocents and now you're after me?" you knew the answer to that already "They were in no way innocent…. You are living proof of that." He glared at me. "Why are you so hell bent on killing me? Don't you have a life?"he growled at you "How brave to taunt the man with the gun… also very stupid" were the final words you heard him say and he pulled the trigger shooting his gun and watched as you fell to the ground and saw a small pool of blood by your head. Then dialed a number into his phone "Mission accomplished" and walked off.

Gardevoirs pov

You watched the whole thing starting from the point the frail boy began taunting the apparently acting insane man, even the killing…."Arceus" was all you were able to say and waited till the man was far away and ran toward the boy and carefully turned him over and saw the gash by his ear and sighed realizing it wasn't fatal other than blood loss and took out a first aid kit from her _borrowed _backpack. And wrapped his right side of his head in gauss. "Wait why am I helping a human?... Fine whatever… what's done is done." And almost immediately grew a wicked grin and walking away and picked a pokeball from your bag "Well you do owe me now and I did need a test subject." And tossed the ball at him hitting him square in the nose "OW!" said the boy as he woke up 'Did I do it wrong' the boy looked surprised "I'm… alive?" 'maybe if I try over hand' and threw it like a fast ball hitting him behind his head "OWW!" he quickly turned toward you looking for what was causing his pain and saw the object was a pokeball "Huh?" 'WHAT AM I DOING WRONG' you picked up another one and stomped toward him as he started to crawl away on his back "Why are you so mad?" he was incredibly confused and was wondering what it was that he did to piss her off so much. And you raised your voice "SHUT IT!" you threw your arm back as if to punch him and started to hit the boy with the ball "OW,OW,OW STOP!" he yelled back at you "Why can't I get you into this ball" you asked sounding really annoyed 'wait….what' and he replied with "Huh?" then you tell him "If I weren't here you would be dead so you owe me now let me catch you" you were having a temper tantrum like a little girl started stomping in circles until you heard a _click_ "Shi-" was all you could say before you got sucked into a pokeball.

Chris's pov

Still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened was watching as the ball she stepped on started shaking and broke open with her wide eyed, breathing hard and really messed up hair. "Thank Arceus" and you just couldn't control it and started laughing hard. She saw this and started blushing at how embarrassing that was. And stayed silent, which was how it stayed for about 30 min. Until he hugged her and said "Hehe…. Thank you..hehe." and she stood up and told him out of annoyance "I am not here to entertain you I am here to catch you she said pulling out another ball." At first you looked at her confused then asked "Why?" which she countered with "You owe me, I fixed you up" she said pointing at her head implying that she bandaged your wound 'although he probably would have fixed himself up if he woke up in time' "Are you planning on keeping me in there until you need me?" you said worried and she noticed this and thought it out then spoke up "Only if you try to run away" then you sighed out of relief "Then I'm ok with it" her jaw drop at how fast you agreed to for all you knew be her slave if she wanted it and you tossed her the ball that was on your belt "Now I am yours." You said with a smile. "But… huh?" her mind was drawing blanks and you were having fun watching her trying to understand what was going on. 'Wow she is cute.' But something caught your eye as she was sorting things out. And saw that the pool of blood had covered your mothers grave stone and dried up. You pulled off your shirt and started wiping it away with a cold and indifferent face. "sorry mom" you whispered.

Gardevoirs pov

You finally calm down and turned to ask him a few questions as to why he accepted and also what the pokeball was about when you noticed his shirt was off and instantly blushed uncontrollably "WHY ARE YOU-" you stopped when you realized he was cleaning the stone. "What are you doing" you asked 'what is up with this kid' walking up to him you see his face and it scared you that such a lively boy could make that kind of face…. Once you got close enough you read it "Who is that?" you asked softly and he looked at you with eyes that looked soulless "My mother" you definitely didn't expect that. "Was it that man that shot you" you asked feeling sympathetic for him, a human no doubt. He nodded his head "And others" 'poor guy' you thought then your eyes started to glow and you used telekinesis To pull all the blood off of the stone. Then emotion came back to his face and he gave you a sad smile "thanks" you started blushing again "I- I didn't do it for you" you panic looking for an excuse "I just think it's disgraceful to leave someone's resting place in such a state. "Even so thank you" his smile got slightly brighter. You looked away "W-whatever."

A few hours later

Both of you had left after cleaning up the blood but he didn't have an extra shirt so he just threw his over his shoulder and started following you. You look around and see and opening in the forest "Ah, this will work nicely" and started to dig in the bag for that tent y saw earlier. "Bingo" and you opened the bag only to see what had to be like 30 parts and a bag looking thing. "Huh?"

Chris's pov

You watched as she fought with the bending pieces while looking at the instructions "Part 5 into part 7" you heard her mumble. You just laughed quietly and saw her turn around and started working on another part when the last one popped out and slapped her on the ass "AHHH!" she screamed at the unexpected pain."HAHAHA" you rolled over in a fit of laughter. While she blushed and was staring daggers at you. "Fine you think it is so easy then you do it!" as she walked over to the fire you made while enjoying your show. After about 3 min. you sit next to her by the fire and started eating some of the food she had out which weren't much…. Just a protein bar and water. 'ugh' "gave up already huh" she asked giving a triumphant grin then looked over at a perfectly set up tent nearly choking on her water. "_Cough_ ….. showoff." Her reddish tint returning to her face. She later pulled out the scratched pokeball and looked closely at it "So you said you were caught in this ball and that is why the others didn't work?" you nodded your head still eating the awful and stale food. "I will admit I thought you were a trainer… never would have thought it was yours." After a while of talking you stood up and started walking toward the woods and she quickly asked "where are you going" …."uh well… I have to go" she quickly stood up "I thought we said you were coming with me" she looked angry. "That's not what I mean… I… have to go number one." She now looked confused and tilted her head "What?" Now you were getting annoyed and just said it in the most obvious way "I have to take a piss." That's when it hit her and she was now embarrassed. "Oh" was all she said and you walked off.

Gardevoir's pov

'Great now I feel guilty' "sigh" you took another bite of that bar "yuck" you say while sticking your tongue out. After a few minutes he came back yawning "I think I'm ready for bed how about you?" "Yeah sounds good" you both climb into the tent but you realized one thing there is only one sleeping bag. He saw you pause "don't worry I'm sleeping on the floor of the tent on this side" you relaxed a little feeling guilty again as you slipped into the bed and you look at him with a smile and say with a cheerful voice "If you try anything during the night you will be missing a body part in the morning" making him jump "Love you too" he said sarcastically. Making you giggle "Good night" he said "… Good night"

**So how did you like it I was aiming for funny for this chapter and slightly cute. I think that I got all of the grammar problems taken care of. Thanks for reading yall.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello yet again people and for a third time I DO NOT own pokemon.(hate having to put this on every chapter)so seeing as I pretty much have nothing to do while I am searching for a job I will be posting chapters fairly fast (depending on if I don't feel like being lazy) also I don't know when this will be posted because my laptop is being an ass (yes I have bad language) but yeah probably gonna take 3 days to use all my programs on it(never mind it quite literally fixed itself). Thanks to everyone who has read this much of my work so far. Enjoy :)**

** Ch. 3**

** Sorry but… what?**

3rd person pov

"RALTS!" screamed a small green pokemon as she was running through a burning forest. "RAL-RALTS!" she continued hoping that someone would hear her and then saw something in the distance and saw a person and ran toward whoever it was. She soon realized it was a human and smiled knowing they could help, she ran up to a human she saw walking and was quickly patting him on his leg since he wouldn't understand her language. And when he looked at her he gave a horrible smile. Seeing this made her back up a bit and she listened as he spoke "Gotcha" at that she turned as fast as she could as a tough leather bag was thrown over her. "RAL-" the young Gardevoir shot up in her sleeping bag breathing heavily "-elp" she said finishing what she was trying to say silently.

Gardevoir's pov

You were happy that your nightmare was finally over. "Damn humans" you said with a scowl. Then you heard to your left "No" this scared you not expecting a voice and saw a boy... 'Oh yeah …. Now I remember' a devious grin spread across your face 'I caught a human…kinda' the boy was stirring in his sleep. "No… don't" 'wonder what sort of nightmare he is having' looking at his sad face she put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes as you began to watch his dream. You see him sitting at a table next to a man and a woman… 'Wait' squinting your eyes seeing it was a Gardevoir cooking breakfast. 'Why is he thinking of me...?' you just watched as it played out noticing he was crying with his head laying in his hands. "Don't show me this again." He whispered and listened as the unknown man spoke up "Hey kiddo think you could go get my shoes for me?" he said with a warm smile 'Kiddo... so this is his dad? I wonder if his mom is here.' You looked around but saw no one other than them. And noticed him look up to what you assumed was his dream version of you. "Bye mom." 'WHAT?' then a brick came crashing in the window knocking her out after she screamed. And soon after the dad at the hands of three men, one of which you recognized. You just stared at him wide eyed 'What did he…'and you watched as the world warped and you were outside watching a burning house. And so was he "WAHHH!" you spun around watching as you saw a younger version of Chris fall on a pokeball and get sucked in. Then everything went black as he was waking up.

Chris's pov

Waking up with obvious discomfort in your neck from sleeping wrong. "Ow" noticing something on your forehead you opened your eyes to notice a hand on it. And a concerned look on the Gardevoir's face. "So…"you started "what's up?" asking as if this was a normal way to wake up. "What was that?" she asked confusing you "What was what …. then you grabbed her empty sleeping bag and pulled it over your lap "That is… um… morning wood?" _SLAP _"NOT THAT YOU ASS!" she yelled with a light blush "I saw your dream" she said looking annoyed and you looked down "Oh" was all you said for about 5 min. and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. "They… that is… the people in my dream were my parents." She was listening intently now and brought up "But… she was a Gardevoir" this caught your attention "As are you, so what? You even have that pokeball that can call me into it at any time you want." 'what is she getting at' "Don't humans enslave pokemon for horrible fighting tournaments?" "Ah, now I get it" you began "You think that it is all just some barbaric dictatorship don't you?" she nodded her head furiously. "Well most humans aren't like that… some even spend their lives helping them" this was like a revelation to her "But like you said there are bad ones… sometimes even worse." Then there was an awkward silence filling the tent…. "So …. Your mother was a Gardevoir too?" you just silently nodded.

Gardevoir's pov

So many thoughts were running through your head at once like 'Is that why he is so pale?' and 'does that mean he has psychic powers as well?' "Does tha-" your start but were interrupted "What now?" … "What?" you replied "Do you still want me to travel with you even knowing I am not entirely human?"…. "What does that have to do with anything?" feeling confused and wondering why he looks depressed "Didn't you catch me thinking I was a human?" you nodded slightly and added "And you are one" you paused and started understanding why he was acting this way… "And like I said if you try running off" she pulled out your ball "You won't get far." You said with a comforting smile. He looked at you with his mouth agape… You started to giggle at his the way he looked and he too began to laugh. "Hahaha" this going on four about 3 min. then "_Snort_" you both stopped as he looked at you while you were blushing. And he was laughing harder then you have ever seen him. "OW, OWW… MY RIBS" 'I am going to get you back for this' you thought but smiled anyway. 'I guess my questions can wait till later.' After you both calmed down he began to pack everything up. "Hold up." He started with his finger to his forehead "If you don't know much about human behavior… where did all this stuff come from?" he finished pointing at your back pack.

Chris's pov

'She would have had to talk to somebody or something to buy or even receive this as a gift….' She looked at you with a face that showed shame. "Did… Did you steal this?" you ask her with surprise written on your face. All she did was keep herself from making eye contact. 'Wow…. She really didn't seem the type' "Well… Who was the asshole?" you said with interested face. She was obviously not expecting this "You really believe that you can trust me that much" said with her mischievous face. 'Like I would believe that.' "True you do make my instincts scream danger." You peek in her direction and see her eye twitch knowing you struck a nerve. "About as much as a puppy does." With that you show her your grin. Her face was warping from her current face to a puffy faced smile while she resists the urge to laugh. 'Such a cute reaction…. I have an idea.' When she blinked she noticed you were gone "Where… I was just… Huh?" you lean next to her neck and say "Boo" "Aieyyyyy!" she screams at the top of her lungs in a high pitch. Then soon after _SLAP_ "YOU ASS!" holding your hand to your face you just chuckle. "Nice hit… so who was it?" remembering what you asked her she got serious again "Just another human trying to enslave me." "WHAT?" You shot back. You calmed down and began again "You say that as if it is a regular occurrence." She nodded her head "It is… there was one instance where… they succeded." A tear fell from her eyes." You were speechless.

**Character development takes forever (beats head on table) now that my laptop is working properly again I will see what I can do to update as fast as possible without writing total loads. Also right now I am doing a little dance in my head because I am finally getting more than two views a day. Also I am trying to get good at drawing again so I can make a coversheet for this fanfic.**


End file.
